User blog:ApplePy/Cadencii
Cadencii is a well known Theatre artist who obsesses over her art that she strives for perfection. But underneath her innocent face and blue eyes is a killer who sees the beauty of death. With her arsenal of firearms as her paintbrush and the blood of the guilty as her paint, she obsesses to draw retribution and justice perfectly Background/History Early Life As a kid, Cadencii was adopted by a couple who owned a theatre and started to perform to earn money for her parents. A drunkard father and a money wasteful mother often left Cadencii with nothing to support herself, as she is often beat and grabbed dry of her hard earned funds. As years passed, Cadencii grew along with a burning passion for her trade. She strived to perform perfectly in the theatre. It wasn't very long until her parents sold the theatre and was contracted to be demolished and replaced by a condominium. Cadencii and 3 other theatre performers refused to have it demolished. But, like the cruelty of injustice, they were burned down along with the theatre. Years after, Cadencii was mysteriously born from the ashes where the theatre once stood tall. With her black hair and eyes now shaded in blue - and her clothes dyed red with the blood of her friends, she wanders around the world in search for her parents and the company who demolished the theatre Occupations Cadencii currently travels around and performs for multiple theatres, she is mostly known as The Marionette because she performs as precise as if someone really good is manipulating her by strings. At night, she wanders around in search for crimes and slaughters people who have done wrong to the innocent. Personality Cadencii is obsessive in terms of achieving perfection in both her works and her kills. She considers murder as an art and every bullet she fires is a part of her soul and every shot that hits is a part of hers. She has a liking to the number 5 which is why she ends multiple battles in only 5 shots. Cadencii is cunning and swift, with the farthest range of all marksmen known around the world. She is able to shoot bullets that is exempt from the laws of physics since the velocity of the bullet is powerful enough to pierce through anything. Abilities 'Soul-bound Weaponry '- Cadencii has a weaponry unique to only her and manifests in herself. If it's broken, she can spawn her weapon right away. As an added bonus Cadencii possesses an arsenal of soulbound weaponry and she can wield them efficiently. 'Guilt & Revenge Empowerment '- Cadencii is powered by the guilt of people who have done wrongs to the innocent. Cadencii is also driven by the vengeance that grew inside her as they were burned down in the theatre. This power is channeled and used in her weaponry and durability. 'Soul Mutilation '- Cadencii can only holster 5 shots in her weapons but the last shot is always the deadliest. Guilt and negativity from a target's soul will be mutilated by using its negativity against them. May it be point blank or a slight scratch from the last shot, it will be the target's demise regardless as he/she is eaten by his/her own demons 'Respawning '- If someone manages to kill Cadencii, she would respawn in her place. A large patch of Lilies will grow around her body and it will immediately explode. Leaving a large crater and Cadencii standing there with an eerie and menacing smile. The Lilies can't be exterminated nor burned... Seriously? She died by fire so of course she learns by her mistakes... There are several limitations to her respawning *Respawning takes time as the Lilies need to grow and bloom in order to respawn completely *The explosion is not great so many can take cover or escape an equivalent of a ticking suicide bomber Surprisingly enough, her respawning is unique that: *Respawning harms enemies instead of making it not useful for them as a solution to get rid of Cadencii *The lilies grow vines that bind to enemies if they stood there for 5 seconds *The explosion is decent enough to tear people to shreds given if they are close enough Weapons *'Sing '- Cadencii's Handgun. A high power handcannon that holsters 5 bullets, with the last bullet being able to pierce through obstacles and enemies that are not marked as the primary target *'Dance '- A Grenade launcher that shoots shells that range from Incendiaries, bouncing non-lethals, and high power explosives. The last shell allows Cadencii to shoot a non-lethal shell that bounces on targets, gaining more damage every bounce *'Encore '- A shoulder mount sniper rifle powerful enough to shoot straight trajectories in long distances. The velocity of the bullets are powerful enough to pierce through armor and thick metal sheets without stopping. The last bullet pierces through obstacles and enemies that are not marked as the primary target. If one is marked as a target and is shot - regardless if it is a scratch or a bullet hole, it ensures death by mutilating the target's soul Trivia *Cadencii is the first OC with original art XP Category:Blog posts